


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Kirby and Ness try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Ness and Kirby approach the black dispenser. Ness presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Ness: It's pepper.

Kirby: Poyo?

(Kirby puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Kirby: Hah... aaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAH... CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Kirby sneezes and blows himself around the room. Ness puts his hands over his eyes as Kirby bounces around the room before returning to Ness. He rubs his nose on his hand.)

Ness: Bless you.

Kirby: (sniffles) Poyo...


	2. Chapter 2

(Ness pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Kirby.)

Ness: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Ness: Hah... Haaaaaah... HAH... HECHOO!

(When Ness releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Kirby recoils.)

Kirby: Poyo! (Bless you.)

(Ness returns to Kirby, rubbing his nose on his arm.)

Ness: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
